Breath on a Mirror
by Gina Callen
Summary: A companion piece to Re-Check, How did Tony come to live with Gibbs and be adopted. This is a WIP and will be posted as an when chapters become finished. This will be finished I do not abandon stories. This is a Father/Son fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Many of you requested a companion piece to Re-Check. An answer to the question of how Tony came to be adopted and live with Gibbs and why did no one at NCIS know that they were related. Well this is that answer. As always thank you to SnoopGirlZ my awesome beta and my partner who took her lunch break to have a read...here's hoping she'll get me more coffee so I can write in my breaks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Father had been drunk again when the mail had arrived and a promised check from a business associate hadn't arrived. But a letter from the school had, by hand that afternoon. Anthony DiNozzo Senior had called Gerald Kauffman, his business associate and had paled at the information, his now ex-business partner, had shared with him.

"JUNIOR!" his father had called. no...screamed would have been more accurate.

Eight year-old Anthony DiNozzo Junior had leapt up as fast as he could, considering his father had punished him last night as the butler had dropped his dinner plate, even though it hadn't been his fault. As he ran he felt something around his ribs grating, and the bruising this morning was pretty spectacular. Skidding to a halt in front of his father's office door he clambered to his feet, smoothed down his unruly hair and knocked.

"Get in here!" Anthony DiNozzo Senior slurred as he sat at his desk.

"You wanted me father?" Tony asked.

"No...never wanted you, you are a waste of space and this...this proves it…" he snarled waving a piece of paper around.

Tony gulped as he recognized the logo of his school on the top of the paper and figured out it was about the fight he'd had earlier in the day at school.

"Suspension...SUSPENSION!" he shouted, "My...you were suspended from school for fighting!" he snapped.

"It wasn't my fault, Harold was…." Tony stopped as his father smacked him with the back of his hand clean across his face.

"Harold Kauffman Junior is the son of the man I was to do business with. You just cost me t_en thousand dollars_! The stake in a deal that would have netted me millions." Anthony growled at him.

"He was hitting a girl...He's a bully!" Tony argued.

"_TEN. THOUSAND. DOLLARS_!" Anthony roared slamming his desk with both hands and leaning forwards.

Tony took a step back as Anthony lent over him, "You are responsible for costing me _a lot _of money. You wanna know how hard life is?" He smiled nastily as he grabbed Tony by the scruff of the neck and hauled him to the car.

"Father…?" Tony started then stopped as the glare he was given sent fear throughout his young body.

"Quiet boy!" Senior snapped.

Tony sat terrified as he watched the countryside of the Hamptons go by and they rode into the night. He woke up about three hours later, the car was still moving and Senior was muttering to himself as he drove. Tony was still scared as his father had _neve_r been this mad at him.

He had slipped down in his seat while he was sleeping and he slowly, without alerting his father to his presence, tried to lift himself up and look out of the window.

He was surprised when he realised they were in a city. "_Must be New York"_ he thought to himself when he saw the lights. They drove for a few more minutes until the lights spaced out a bit more and the car stopped.

"_OUT!_" Senior snarled.

"Why?" Tony asked nervously.

"You think _ten thousand dollar_s is ok to lose over a girl? You can take care of yourself."

Shaking, Tony's small hands fumbled with the safety belt as he tried to follow his father's instructions. Senior got out and wrenched the door open nearly strangling Tony as he pulled him through the safety belt and threw him on the cold, damp grass.

"Father! You can't leave me here!" Tony exclaimed his eyes brimming with terrified tears.

Senior looked at his son and laughed, "I would be ten thousand dollars better off without you. You will learn that actions have consequences boy. _This _is the consequence of your action that cost me all that money." He pulled a bill from his pocket, sneering he threw the money at the boy and Tony watched as it fluttered to the ground at his feet. "Here's ten dollars. I'm not totally heartless. "Now you can look after yourself 'cause you aren't no son of mine." He leant inside the car and took another swig from the bottle of scotch on the passenger seat. He put it back and grabbed a small bag, "These are yours." He threw the bag at the eight-year-old and climbed back in his car. "Have a nice life. I know without you, I _will._"

* * *

><p>Tony watched shaking in fear as the taillights faded and his father drove off into the darkness. He held his bag tightly against his shaking body as he looked towards the city in the distance. With a second look, the buildings and skyscrapers didn't resemble "The Big Apple". He wiped his eyes and headed in the direction of the lights just as the heavens above opened up and torrential rain fell upon the terrified child.<p>

Anthony DiNozzo Senior laughed as he watched the biggest pain in his life fade to black in the distance as he drove away and got onto the freeway heading back to New York. He took another swig from the bottle of Scotch beside him and then swerved across the four lanes of the traffic. The last thing he saw was the lights of a Semi truck in the outside lane before hearing a horn and the crunch of metal as the truck slammed into his car and crushed it against the guard rail.

The Junior DiNozzo was angry as he walked the streets, he wanted to yell and scream with the unfairness of it all. It hadn't been his fault. He had been in the right, he had been protecting a girl from a bully. At school they had told him bullying was wrong, were _they_ wrong?

Walking towards the edge of the suburbs, he shivered as the rain turned to sleet, snaking it's way down his neck and back, making him seem even colder than before.

"_Finally"_ Tony thought when he saw houses on a dimly lit street. Still reeling with anger that his father left him on the side of the road, he had known this day would come, but _now_...in the middle of winter?

Tony remembered what his teacher had told him to do if he was lost, and he thought with a sour laugh, that he would definitely count as lost.

Walking up to the first house he could see, and although it was January the house still had Christmas lights up. After knocking on the door and waiting anxiously for someone to answer it, he admired the pretty lights above him. He had always wanted lights like that, but his father had forbidden it calling it an "unnecessary expense". Tony watched as the man inside put down his paper and came to the door.

"Hello?" The man who answered the door looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm lost. Can I come in and use your phone please sir?" Tony asked.

This was the fifth time today that the neighborhood kids had rang his doorbell with some excuse to try and sneak into his house. There was no way he was falling for it _again_.

"Get lost and go home kid! I swear, you kids ring my bell again and I'm calling the cops!"

Tony knew that look, he had seen it in his father's eyes many a time. He moved back as the man stepped out onto the porch and falling backwards down the steps he ran crying off into the night, the man's laughter ringing in his ears.

Further down the road Tony fell again, the pain in his ribs making him cry. His small canvas bag was soaked through and so was he. Fearing the backlash from his father this morning after his transgression yesterday, he had not eaten since the fateful dinner the night before and having missed lunch while waiting to see the principal for hitting Harold Kauffman, he was _hungry._ His stomach rumbled and he looked to the side of him as inexplicably the rain got even heavier.

* * *

><p>There was another house, it was the only one on the street without blaring lights save for a small light on in the basement. Walking up the steps, he decided that wasn't going to stay, he just wanted to get out of the rain for a moment. Leaning against the door for a second pushing as far away from the inclement weather that he could, Tony cried out as the door opened and he fell in. He groaned as the pain in his ribs flared like a fire around his core. Gathering his things, he stood up. He was going to leave, honest he was...but there was a smell from the kitchen that made his stomach rumble again.<p>

"Hello…?" he called out quietly.

Looking at the coat rack he saw a small pair of rubber boots alongside adult wet weather gear. He assumed by the fact that the boots were pink that they belonged to a little girl, possibly three or four years old.

There was no reply.

Taking off his shoes so as not to ruin the carpet inside the house, he walked towards the delicious smell. His stomach rumbled even louder as he saw a crock-pot on the side in the kitchen and as he got closer to it, his mouth began to water. He couldn't help himself, so he lifted the lid.

Breathing in the heady aroma of the meat and potatoes inside Tony found his mouth watering even more. There was a bowl and a fork on the counter beside by the crock-pot. Taking the bowl he dished out a small amount as he was unsure how much ten dollars would buy, but stealing wasn't an option. Taking the ten dollars from his pocket he placed it carefully on the counter. He quickly ate, his stomach rumbling as he did so, then tidied up, washing the bowl and replacing it where he'd found it. He made sure the money was where the house owner could find it and he turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks when he spotted a coffee drinking man who was leaning in the alcove staring at him.

"Who are you kid and why are you in my house?" he asked.

"I wasn't stealing!" Tony replied his hands shaking, "I left money...it just smelled so good. I was hungry...I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness," the man said and stopped as he saw the determined look on the kid's face.

"I'm not weak," Tony replied. Walking past the man he headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" The man asked reaching out for him.

Instinctively Tony yelped and moved back, "You don't have to call the cops, I didn't do nothin."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked down at the kid and his gut churned.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

Tony stood up straight, "Anthony DiNozzo Junior, Sir."

"Don't sir me, I work for a living," Gibbs snapped automatically.

"Yes Sir...I mean ...yes...Mr….?" Tony stammered.

"Gibbs, my name is just Gibbs."

"Yes Gibbs,"Tony said looking at his feet and realizing his soaking wet socks had left puddles and footprints on the carpet.

"Sit down." Gibbs motioned to the couch and Tony walked over and sat.

"How old are you Anthony?"

"It's Tony." "I mean I'm eight."

Gibbs looked at the kid and scowled as he noticed his arm wrapped around his ribs protectively.

"What did you do to your ribs?"

"I fell."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, he didn't believe the kid, but a few other things were worrying him as well.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

Tony looked panicked, "I….I dunno…" he mumbled as he started to cry for a second and angrily swiped at his eyes.

"Where ya from?" Gibbs asked, noticing the kid had an accent but couldn't quite place it.

"New York….The Hamptons."

Gibbs turned his back and filled up the bowl the boy had used earlier,

"Here, eat this, I gotta make a call," he said handing Tony the bowl. The smiling boy eagerly tucked in as Gibbs walked to the phone in the kitchen and dialed a number.

"Hi, Joann. It's Jethro….Is Shannon there?" Waiting he looked over at the boy who was eating carefully so as not to spill any of the food he had given him.

Tony looked up and smiled at the man who was on the phone, wanting to convey his gratitude. He knew that soon enough he would be out in the cold again, but was grateful for the kindness that he had been shown.

"Shan…." Jethro looked over at the boy and his heart melted at the smile, "I need your help. Can you ask Joann to keep Kelly for a while and maybe you come back early?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know how much you guys hate author's notes, but I just wanted to say thank you. Not only to my Beta SnoopGirlZ but to each and every one of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story, I am blown away by your response to this. So Thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Shannon Gibbs put the phone down as her mother looked up from watching her four year old granddaughter Kelly coloring a picture of a pony. Joann Fielding walked across the room towards her daughter and shot a worried look at Kelly making sure the child wasn't listening in.

"Shannon, is everything alright?" she asked.

"I don't know...Jethro is alright, but I think something has happened at home. He's asked if you wouldn't mind having Kelly for me. I'll drive back to see what's going on and pick her up at the weekend if that's ok?"

"Sure honey, Kelly and I can have some girl time together," Joann said brightly.

Kelly looked up at her name and smiled, "I drawded you a picture mommy." She grinned and held up the picture of the pony. "Doggie", she laughed.

Shannon walked over and crouched down to her daughter, "It's a pretty doggie Kelly." She smiled.

Kelly turned her deep blue eyes on her mother as if she were crazy, "It's a horsey mommy, her _name_ is Doggie."

Shannon smiled indulgently and pulled her daughter into a hug, "Yes sweetie. Mommy's going to go and see Daddy for a while. You stay with Grandma and I'll pick you up at the weekend ok?"

Kelly nodded, "OK mommy." She kissed her mom on the cheek and went back to coloring as Joann followed her daughter out to the car.

"You take as long as you need honey and call me if you need my to have Kelly longer, let me know as soon as you can."

Shannon nodded and with a last look at her mother she put the car in drive and headed back to Alexandria.

* * *

><p>Tony finished the food he'd been given and his head started to droop.<p>

Trying to stay awake he kept pulling his head up, but eventually the lack of adrenaline and the events of the day caught up with the child and his head hit his arm which was laying on the table as he fell asleep. Jethro scooped him up the boy who flinched and moaned in his sleep, tired, too exhausted to wake. Jethro took the wet socks off his feet and laid him down on the couch, covering him with a blanket.

"What happened to you kid?" he mused aloud.

He walked back over to his phone and picked up the phone to his commanding officer, "Sir...It's Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, I think I may have a problem."

Sergeant Major Dexter Springfield looked worried as he approached the door to his Gunny's house. Jethro was well liked in the corps and he had been pleased when a few weeks ago he and his wife had purchased his new off base house in Alexandria. Being Gibbs' best friend helped as well. Gibbs didn't often sound worried and for a moment he had thought that something had happened to his wife Shannon or four year old daughter, his Goddaughter, Kelly. He jumped out of his car and ran up the steps to the door.

"Gibbs?" he called.

Almost instantly the door opened, "Shhh," Gibbs said coming outside to stand on the porch with Dex.

"Dex, you'll wake him." Gibbs moved so that Dex could see the figure on the couch.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"My problem...His name is Anthony DiNozzo Junior. I have no idea how he got here, but he says he lives in The Hamptons."

Dex looked surprised, "Gibbs, that's over _three hundred_ miles away. How did he get here?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I dunno. I was in the basement working on the new back door, I heard a thud and someone walking up here so I came up." He nodded towards the door and the two men entered and headed down to the basement. Gibbs poured Dex a bourbon in an empty mason jar and leaned back against his workbench. "He looked like he'd been hurt, but he wouldn't say anything. Dex, I watched this kid help himself to the casserole that Shannon had left me, clean up after himself _and_ leave me his last ten dollars for the food."

Dex looked amazed, "Really? Do you think this kid is playing you?" he asked.

Gibbs shook his head and leaned back, his head cocked at an angle, listening to something.

Dex shot Gibbs a knowing look, the guy had ears like a bat.

"What?" He asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "I dunno…" Heading upstairs they entered the main room, which was empty. The blanket that had been draped over the sleeping child was now neatly folded and a small note left on top.

_Thank you for the food and sleep. I will earn some money and send it to you soon. Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. Aged 8 ¾ years _

Gibbs handed the note over to his commanding officer and friend,

"You think he's playing me now?" He nodded back at the kitchen where the ten dollars from earlier still sat untouched.

"OK, so maybe he's gone home…" Dex suggested.

* * *

><p>Tony had been awake as the car had pulled up outside the house. When Mr. Gibbs had gone outside to talk to his friend he had laid down on the sofa, quietly so he wouldn't upset anyone.<p>

He'd heard the man ask who he was and he couldn't help the but flinch at Gibbs' answer.

_My problem._

He stayed as still as he had been taught, gripping the blanket with his hand, listening as the men went downstairs and then he heard the familiar clink of bottle against glass. He slowly sat up, his small hands shaking in fear. He had thought that this Gibbs was nice...was he like father's friends? Nice at first, then they drank and some of his fathers friends would do things to him that still gave him nightmares.

He didn't want to do that again, so he wrote a note thanking Mr. Gibbs for giving him something to eat and somewhere to rest. Folding up the blanket he had found over him he placed it on the couch then, with his shoes in his hand, closing the door quietly he tiptoed on the wet sidewalk for a bit and then he slipped his shoes on.

He saw another car pull into the driveway as he walked away from the house and looked back once as he heard the tires roll to a stop, worried that someone would come after him and drag him back.

Shivering as a scary memory overtook him and his fear of the dark kicked in he pulled his only possession, the bag and it's contents, closer to him. He put his head down and hurried away in the direction of the city and, he thought, home.

_Surely when I get back father will be sorry, he'll understand I was doing the right thing. _Despite his fathers abuse, Anthony couldn't help but miss his home and started to cry.

* * *

><p>"Jethro!" Shannon called as she ran up the steps into the house, "What's going on?"<p>

"Shannon," Gibbs ran down the stairs having looked upstairs in the vain hope that Tony had just gone to use the bathroom.

"Jethro, you're scaring me…." She looked up as Dex came in from the backyard, "Dex?"

"Did you see him?" Gibbs asked. "Little kid 8 years old, no coat, small canvas bag."

Shannon turned to the door, "As I was pulling in there was a small kid walking to the end of the street, I wondered what he was doing out so late," she grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

Gibbs, Dex and Shannon piled in the car and Shannon drove in the direction she had seen the boy go.

"There's a small park up here, Kelly and I saw it the other day." she said as she turned to the left.

Tony made it as far as the park, the pain in his ribs still hurting, he needed somewhere he could sleep, just for a while. He could see the city lights. The city was New York he was sure of it, from there he could head to The Hamptons and home.

But right now he needed to sleep.

Walking over to a climbing set there was a small bench inside the box and a hole small enough for him to climb inside.

He grabbed his bag and used it as a pillow, and lay down curling into a ball trying to keep the warmth in his small shivering body.

Shannon pulled the car to a stop in the car park and illuminated a small figure in the distance.

"Is that him?" She asked

Gibbs nodded, "I think so, let me go to him…" He started to get out of the car and Shannon followed.

"I'm coming too, he might not get so worried if there's a woman with you." she said.

She grabbed a blanket from the back of the car and walked across the grass to the play equipment, "Tony...Tony DiNozzo?" she called.

Tony moved to the far corner of the small play box and curled back up into a ball, "I'm sorry ma'am, if this is yours I'll move on, I wasn't hurting nothing honest…" he looked at her and his scared green eyes were illuminated in the flashlight Jethro was pointing his way.

"Why did ya leave Tony?" Gibbs asked crouching down beside his wife.

" Didn't wanna be a problem…" Tony mumbled.

Shannon reached in and held out her hand, "Come here baby, lets get you warm." She gently took him by the wrist and wrapped the warm, dry blanket around him. He closed his eyes for a moment and reveled in the warmth of the blanket.

"You're not a problem Tony." Gibbs said, "We can't let you stay out here tonight, it's too late for a child to be up."

"But….you said I was a problem?" Tony looked confused, "I didn't w...want to be a b...burden…" He started stammering as his teeth chattered with the cold.

"Alright young man you come with me right now, we will get you into a warm bath and bed." Shannon said turning him towards the car.

"Warm bath?" Tony looked confused, "But hot water costs money, Kids don't get warm baths."

Shannon shot an angry look at her husband and she wondered just what sort of home this child came from. "They do in my house, alright, I may even have bubble bath," She smiled at him and he looked blankly at her.

"Yes ma'am as long as I am not being a bother." he said politely.

She wrapped him up and sat with him in the back of the car as Jethro drove them home.

* * *

><p>Even though they had only been a few blocks away Tony was flagging by the time they got back.<p>

Shannon hoisted him in her arms and carried him in the house, "Dex, you make up the spare room, borrow one of Kelly's bears, the brown one, and I have some boy sleep gear in the box in the closet,"

Dex looked at her strangely, "You do Shan?" he asked.

She smiled, "Jethro and I were planning on fostering in the future, I was just stocking up." She got to the bottom of the stairs, "Jethro, you go up first, get me a bath run, put some bubbles in it." He nodded with a smirk and ran up to do as he was asked with his C.O on his heels.

Shannon took Tony into her room and started to undress him.

"No…" Tony moaned as he swayed.

"It's ok sweetie, we are just gonna give you a bath to warm up, you're shaking from cold."

"Momma?" he asked, his eyes not focusing.

"No sweetie, my name is Shannon, you're safe here, what's your Momma's name?" she asked.

"Just Momma…." Tony yawned.

Shannon smiled, "Does she live with you?" she asked, thinking maybe he was lost and his mother lived nearby.

Tony shook his head, "No...she lives with the angels. She got sick...like Daddy does sometimes and she went to live with the angels."

"OK…" Shannon wrapped him in a towel to keep him warm and pulled him in for a hug.

Tony smiled sleepily, "You must be a nice Momma, you hug like mine did...I miss hugs." he said wistfully.

"Come on sport, lets get you in the bath." she said steering him towards the bathroom as Gibbs walked out and nodded to her.

"But I'm so cold…." Tony groaned his eyes falling shut, "Please daddy, no more!"

Again Shannon shot a look of worry at her husband, 'Find out who this kid is' she mouthed and took the boy to the bathroom.

She shut the door and steered him to the tub, "In ya get." she said.

He shook his head, "'m too cold...please...no…" he mumbled.

"Tony you have to get in, to warm up, it's not too hot." She lifted him carefully and his toes hit the water.

His eyes flew open in surprise. "It's not cold!" He exclaimed with a smile. He sat down in the water at the gentle insistence of Shannon's hand as she handed him a wash cloth.

He sat for a second and looked at the white foam in the water, poking it with one finger he looked at Shannon inquisitively, "What is it?" He asked.

"The bubbles?" She asked, pointing at the water.

He nodded, "What are they for?" poking them again he let out a small giggle as some stuck to his finger.

"Fun." Shannon put her hand in and took a handful and put them on his head. "You look like an old man…" she laughed as he gave her a brilliant smile and she took some more bubbles and blew them at the wall. Mesmerized, Tony watched as they floated down and he tried to catch one. He jumped as it popped in his hand and the scared look on his face startled Shannon.

"I broke it...I...I'm sorry!" he said freezing in an instant.

Shannon did it again and popped more bubbles, "They are supposed to pop Tony."

She stayed with him until the suds started to evaporate.

She quickly got him out, dried and dressed in some warm pajamas and carried him to the spare room, "You sleep in here tonight, Jethro and I sleep across the hall if you need us."

"Can't stay here." Tony sighed as he swayed on his feet once again sleep threatening to overtake him.

"Why not?" Shannon asked.

"I have no more money, I spent it all on the food I used, left it on your counter."

"Sweetie, you don't need to pay to stay here, we just want to help. We will keep you safe until we find out where your father is okay?"

Tony shook his head tears springing in his bright green eyes, "No...I can't go back...father...he…" Shannon gathered him in his arms and the little boy sobbed quietly, if it hadn't been for his shoulders shaking she would have had no idea he was crying until he fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

She placed him in the bed and tucked the warm duvet around him, making sure the bear Dex had picked was close.

Tony reached out and in his sleep pulled the bear to him and sucked his thumb.

She looked back in the doorway and smiled at the sight of the cute little boy sleeping.

* * *

><p>Walking down the stairs she turned to her husband and friend, "Ok, so do we have any information on this kid and did either of you think of calling the police?"<p>

"I called Naval Investigative Service…" Dex said hoping he didn't end up running the wrath of Shannon, for a redhead her temper could be legendary. "They are sending an agent over tomorrow and they are running the kids name through the system."

Shannon took the coffee Gibbs was drinking out of his hand and took a large sip herself.

Joining them at the kitchen table she look Gibbs in the eye, "I think he's been abandoned, if that's true Gibbs, I want him."

"What?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"We were going to foster, we have done all the courses, he's a sweet kid, I want him to stay a sweet kid. They stick him in the system it's gonna knock all that out of him….Please Gibbs...can we keep him?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Although it was early and his wife was sleeping upstairs, both Dex and Jethro were sat at the table drinking coffee when a car pulled up outside the house.

"That them?" Gibbs asked Dex.

"Yeah, the gruff one is Mike Franks, he was my commander once upon a time, before he made the lateral move into law enforcement," Dex got up and walked to the door before Mike or his partner could ring the bell.

"Springfield." Mike said, "So why am I and my boss here at this time of the morning."

"Come on in." Dex said and ushered the two men into the lounge.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is Mike Franks and Albert Massey NIS."

Massey, an older greying man, stood in front of Franks and extended his hand. Jethro shook it and invited them in as a sleepy Shannon walked down the stairs in her dressing gown.

"Mrs Gibbs?" Massey asked.

She nodded, "Tony's sleeping." She said to Gibbs.

He smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek he put the water on to make her tea and switched on a fresh pot of coffee.

All five adults sat around the table while the water boiled.

"I called around after your phone call last night Dex." Franks started, "We got a report from Baltimore police. There was an accident on the beltway last night."

"What does this have to do with the kid?" Dex asked.

"Anthony Dante DiNozzo Senior, was killed last night in a head on smash with a truck."

Shannon's hands flew to her mouth with shock, "Oh my God!" she breathed.

She looked up to two terrified green eyes that stood looking at her, "Tony?"

They looked over to see the small tired boy in pajamas, holding a bear and looking worriedly at the group of adults all staring at him.

He blinked dropping the bear he was holding.

"That him?" Franks asked quietly.

Dexter nodded.

"Anthony…." Franks said walking over to the small boy and crouching down.

Tony stood looking at the men and noticed Mike's badge. "Are you a policeman sir?" he asked.

Mike nodded, "In a way, we are with NIS, we investigate crimes that happen to service personnel or their dependants."

Tony's eyes grew wide, "But I paid sir, I mean I know I should have asked, but...but...they said it would be ok, I left money for the food I took….I didn't mean to stay longer." He stood up to walk to the stairs, hopefully before the policemen took him away they would let him get dressed.

"Tony…" Shannon said, "They just want to talk to you."

Tony nodded, "May I please get dressed first?" he asked.

Mike looked worried, "You gonna be ok?" he asked.

Tony nodded, "Yes sir, I will be...I'd just rather do this dressed, these pajamas don't belong to me sir, Mr. Gibbs let me borrow them."

Mike looked at Bert confused, they had never had a child interview like this before, however the rules stated that the child should be allowed to ask for what he wanted that would make him comfortable.

"Alright son, you get dressed and we will talk when you get downstairs." Bert Massey told him.

* * *

><p>Tony walked into the room he had spent the night in and started shaking. His father was dead and there were two policemen downstairs.<p>

'I told you you were useless, I wouldn't have been on the road if it weren't for you...it's your fault I'm dead...you killed me like you did your mother.' the specter of his father said standing in the corner of the room.

Tony curled up in a ball and cried.

'Why are you crying. DiNozzo's don't cry.' The spirit said.

Tony rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry father." he sniffed. He braced himself for the impact he would usually get for disobeying his father, but it didn't come.

Tony took his pajamas off and folded them neatly. Placing them on the already made bed he started to get dressed, wincing when he bent down. The bruising that had been too faint to see last night was now a bright shade of purple. his back and torso were covered in marks.

Pulling on his pants he stopped as he looked for his socks, shirt and shoes, he couldn't find them and jumped as the door knocked.

"Tony...it's Gibbs, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Tony said not thinking as he bent down to look under the bed. He couldn't have lost them there could he? he wasn't usually untidy.

Gibbs smiled as he saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the bed.

"You lost something?" He asked with a grin. The smile quickly fell from his face as the little boy scrambled from underneath the bed.

"Sorry sir, I seem to have misplaced my clothing...it's my fault...I will find…."

"Stop." Gibbs almost shouted.

Tony stood stock still.

Downstairs all talking stopped, Bert and Mike pulled their guns and with the others behind them climbed the stairs.

"Stop…" Gibbs said again, "Tony, you have nothing to apologize for son, Shannon and I washed your clothes last night, I just brought them to you." He looked at the boy who hadn't moved. "I need to know what happened there." he said pointing at the bruises on the boy's body.

Tony opened his mouth to say he was sorry again, but he couldn't make the words come out, his mouth opened and closed again in a garish example of a comedy goldfish.

He looked towards the clothes in the man's hands. He wanted to grab them and run, but he was paralyzed with fear.

"Gunny?" Dex called

Gibbs turned to see his friend in the door and from his vantage point he could see Franks and Massey in the hallway with their weapons drawn and Shannon standing behind them.

"It's ok." Gibbs said holding up a hand to placate them.

Franks moved forwards and caught a glimpse of Tony.

"God!" he cursed.

Gibbs shot him a look and handed Tony his shirt.

Instantly the boy took the shirt and put it on.

"Tony you need to tell us what happened to you." Franks said.

"I made a mistake sir." Tony said softly sitting gently on the floor to pull on his socks.

Having done so he carefully put his shoes on and tied his laces.

"Mr. Franks sir?" he asked looking around the room to make sure he hadn't left any mess.

"Yeah kid?" Mike replied.

"I...I think I'm ready now." Tony said.

Mike walked in the room and put a hand on the boy's shoulder to lead him downstairs.

As he passed Shannon, Tony stopped.

"Ma'am." he said to her.

"Shannon." She reminded him.

Tony nodded, "Shannon, thank you for the bath and the hug...your little girl is very lucky to have you….only, you may want to buy her a strawberry shortcake doll. you could use that money I left if you don't want to spend your money on one."

"A….what?"

Tony looked abashed, "I noticed she has three Raspberry Rum Tart dolls. she doesn't like them."

"How can you tell, you haven't met her?" Shannon was intrigued.

"I saw the dolls, but all her pictures are of Strawberry Shortcake." he explained.

Shannon realized he was right as he moved on and continued down the stairs.

He got to the door and picked up his bag Gibbs had dropped by the door.

"Can I please take this with me...it's all I have." Tony asked Franks.

"Take it where son?" Mike asked.

Tony cocked his head and looked quizzically at Mike, "Why to jail of course!" he exclaimed.

"Jail?" Massey asked. "Why would we be taking you to jail?"

"I...I heard you talking," Tony explained, "You said my father was dead, that he was killed on his way home. He wouldn't have been out if it wasn't for me, so it's my fault he's dead sir, so you sho...should arrest me and throw me in jail."

Mike knelt and looked at the boy, "Tony, no one is going to throw you in jail."

"But…?" Tony looked confused.

"We came to tell you about your father…." Mike started and patted the couch for him to sit on, "Dexter called me last night and told me about you, we tried to find your father, but he had been drinking and he lost control of his car."

Tony nodded. "We called his next of kin, they informed us that he had a son, and we knew about you from Dexter's call."

"Is _he _coming?" Tony asked.

"Your grandfather is unable to come to pick you up but your uncle is on his way from Italy." Mike said.

Shannon grabbed Gibbs' hand. They were going to lose him.

Tony nodded, "Antonio is busy...he runs the family business, Father didn't go there a lot. but Uncle Sal is nice. He works for grandfather too. Father says I will work for him when I grow up."

"I have talked to Salvatore DiNozzo, he says it will be a week before he can get here," Mike said turning to Shannon and Gibbs, "He was wondering if the boy could stay with you until his plane lands. He said….and I quote, you would be well rewarded for looking after Tonio."

"Of course we will have him!" Shannon gasped, "Not for a reward but because we like Tony."

Tony smiled a real smile and they stopped in awe, his face lit up in hope a thing they hadn't really seen since meeting the boy.

"You like me?" He asked full of hope.

Shannon pulled the boy into her arms. "Yes Tony we like you." she laughed.

Shannon stood up, "Alrighty, Tony. I have to pick up Kelly this morning would you like to come with me for a ride?" she asked.

Tony's smile disappeared and Shannon's heart dropped.

"What's wrong son?" she asked.

"I...I thought you were different, I thought you liked kids?" He asked confused.

"We do?" Gibbs said.

"But father took me for a ride and left me all alone….did you leave Kelly all alone?"

"No!" Shannon gasped, "Kelly spent the night with her grandmother, she's safe with a grown up in a warm comfy home.

"Oh…." Tony said in understanding. At least he thought he understood.

"Do you want to meet her?" Shannon asked giving her husband a silent look which he understood.

Tony nodded.

"Ok then kiddo, get some cereal and meet me at the door in ten minutes." she ordered.

* * *

><p>Dex moved to get Tony some breakfast and Gibbs took Franks and Massey to the basement.<p>

"OK…" he said as he closed the door and followed them down the stairs. "So what are you not telling us?" Gibbs asked.

"We have concerns about sending the boy back to his family." Massey said, "Especially since we saw those marks on him."

"They were probably caused by his father, we know his uncle couldn't have made them, he's in italy." Gibbs replied.

"Do you know who that kid is?" Massey asked Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head, "No?"

"That is Anthony Dante DiNozzo Junior."

"Well, yeah...I know that!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"You've never heard of the New York DiNozzo's?" Massey asked. "Antonio Dante DiNozzo Senior is the head of the DiNozzo crime family, he has ties to the original mafia of Corleone in Sicily."

"Really? That kid is a mafia hood?" Gibbs scoffed skeptically.

"Yeah." Massey said.

* * *

><p>Tony and Kelly arrived back two hours later, Kelly had hit it off with Tony straight away. Joanne had looked warily at the boy sitting in the back of her daughters car, but Kelly had run out opened the door and started asking Tony questions from the moment she saw him.<p>

He for his part had made a friend for life when he handed her a Strawberry Shortcake doll and lunchbox, that he and Shannon had picked up on their way to collect her. Tony held tightly to the small green 1966 mustang car that Shannon had bought him.

Kelly came in the house and launched herself at her father showing him the pictures she had colored and telling him all about Tony who was standing in the doorway.

"He's my bestest friend Daddy...mommy says he's gonna be my big brother for a whole week!" she laughed.

Gibbs nodded. "Uncle Dex is coming around tomorrow, maybe you and Tony could go to the park with him."

Kelly nodded, "You'll come won't you Tony...the park is the bestest...they have swings and a slide….and…" she stopped. "Do you like the park Tony?" she asked looking at the confused look on his face.

"I liked Central Park, I went with uncle Sal once...I saw ducks on the lake." he said, but a frown crossed his face, "It wasn't so nice." he finished quietly remembering how when they left the man they had been there to see had been crying on a park bench as he and Uncle Sal left.

"But swings are nice?" Kelly insisted.

"You guys want some lunch?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded and Kelly ran into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti O's?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded and opened the can, "You want some Tony?" he asked.

Tony looked at it confused, he'd never seen spaghetti in a can.

"How does it fit in there?" he asked

Gibbs showed him the can and he sniffed it, "Cold?" he asked and his eyes went wide when he realized he'd just back talked Gibbs.

"Only till I heat it up," Gibbs grinned, "Try it, you might like it."

Tony sat at the table, his hands in his lap waiting to be told to eat as he'd been taught to. He watched as Kelly helped herself to milk and started eating without being told. Looking at Gibbs and Shannon to see their reactions he relaxed as they didn't chastise her, instead they listened happily as she told them about her night with her grandmother.

After a while Gibbs noticed Tony hadn't moved.

"Do you not like them?" Gibbs asked gesturing towards the meal.

Tony shrugged, "I don't know." he replied honestly.

"You should try them and find out." Shannon prodded.

Taking that as a cue that he could eat he picked up his knife and fork and started to carefully eat his meal without making a mess.

Shannon smiled as Tony ate his first fork full and grinned.

"I do like them." He told them after he had swallowed. "Thank you so much."

Gibbs shot his wife a look, a mixture of happiness that Tony was with them and sadness that it would be for such a short time.

But both were determined that the boy would enjoy the time he was with them and hopefully they would keep in touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Antonio Dante DiNozzo Senior woke up as the maid opened his curtains and placed his breakfast tray in his lap.

"Thank you Maria." He said as he stretched noticing his lawyer and his son sitting in two armchairs in the large and expensively furnished room.

"Consigliori." He acknowledged, "Salvatore? I didn't think you would be here for a few days."

"Don DiNozzo." The aging lawyer said, giving deference to the man in the bed.

"I take it by the fact you two have decided to invade my privacy, that there is a problem?" He asked sipping from his coffee cup.

The elderly lawyer nodded and waited to be given permission to speak.

The Don waved his hand and motioned for his son to speak first.

"Papa, you know about Tony?" he asked worried not knowing if his father knew about the accident.

The old man nodded, "It is a dark day for our family, Junior was a thorn in my side, his behavior was hard to cope with, but he was my eldest son….Are we sure that this was just an accident?" he asked.

Sal nodded, "I was contacted by some Navy cops apparently Tonio took his son and abandoned him…."

"You were told never to speak of that child in my presence, he is meta razza...a half-breed. He is not full blood Scillian, his father was warned when he married that English puttana that he was dead to the family." The old Don coughed as he ranted to his son.

"Father...my brother made a mistake, I know...but he is dead now...you have a chance to bring his son into the family." Sal argued.

Don looked over at his son, "You look so much like your brother….so...so much." he said sadly.

"Don DiNozzo...it will look bad on the family if we do not take the child in. We cannot afford to lose face with them it may affect your business interests. If we do not protect one of our own how can we protect others under your protection?" The old lawyer said.

The old Don laughed, "Giuseppe, you always were a shrewd man." he stated.

"There is another matter, the….woman that Antonio Junior married, Elizabeth Paddington...she had money, and a lot of it. It is being kept in trust for the boy." Giuseppe said.

"How much?" Sal asked interested.

"Close to thirty million dollars." The lawyer informed them.

Sal's eyes widened. "The boy has that much?"

The old Don shook his head, "No...you will have that, you will take over raising the child the money will be paid to the family in tribute, except for what you need to raise the boy. We cannot have him living with that American family."

Sal looked up in surprise, "You want me to take that...I mean the boy?"

"Your twin brother was stupid, he was a target for our enemies, the boy is a result of your brother's folly. However he is a DiNozzo...He could be groomed to a job in the family, maybe a low level enforcer." The Don said his mind working.

Sal nodded, "I will contact the authorities, let them know I am in Italy and that I have heard about my unfortunate brothers passing, I will ask about the well-being of Anthony DiNozzo...Junior?" he asked his father who nodded, "The title is his now….Salvatore, you will need to take one of the Long Island properties that Tonio had, you will now be given his part of the family, make me proud."

"I will Papa." Sal said already thinking about how he could make his father proud and spend the money that the boy's inheritance would bring him. Then something occurred to him, the reason he had left Sicily in the first place... "Papa...but what about the Macaluso family...They are still after me."

"Who do you look like?" The Don barked at his son.

"Sorry?" Salvatore asked confused.

"As soon as you pick up the boy, you will take on his father's name, the funeral will be for Salvatore Mario DiNozzo, and you will be Antonio Dante DiNozzo II."

"Will the boy go along with it?"

"He will have no choice."

* * *

><p>Tony ran down the stairs….he had looked everywhere but he couldn't find her.<p>

Shannon looked up as he ran into the kitchen and stopped short at the sight of her.

"I….I….Miss Shannon...I…." he stammered screeching to a halt.

"Tony?" She asked instantly worried, "What's wrong?"

Tears fell from his eyes and he started shaking, "I didn't mean to! We were reading...I...I fell asleep….I looked for her….but….but I _lost Kelly!_" he sobbed.

Shannon walked over and wrapped the boy in a hug and walked him over to the couch and sat down with him.

"It's alright Tony, Kelly came downstairs earlier, told us she had read you a story and you'd gone to sleep." She told him, she held him close and rubbed her hand up and down his back in a comforting manner until his sobs gradually died down. "We know you haven't been sleeping well, so we thought we would leave you to it. Kelly and Jethro have gone out to get Pizza and Ice cream for dinner." she told him.

"So…." His breath hitched as he got himself together, "Kelly isn't dead?" he asked. "I thought that I had left her and she died." he explained.

Shannon, if it were possible, pulled the boy tighter to her.

"No….no not at all, they are fine, Kelly is fine."

Tony relaxed slowly.

After a minute or two Shannon had to try to hide her smile as two inquisitive green eyes lifted slowly from her shoulder and followed by the impish grin that accompanied them asked, "So….Pizza?"

She laughed, "Yes...sausage, cheese and pepperoni for you and Kelly and a vegetable one for myself and Jethro."

Tony screwed up his face at that, "What did Gibbs do wrong?"

"Nothing," Shannon said getting up and heading back towards the kitchen, "But I have to sneak vegetables into him some way."

Tony followed her, "But Shannon?" he started.

She picked up a cloth to dry the dishes and turned back to him, "Yes Tony?"

"Gibbs said coffee was a vegetable, it's a bean and that's all he needs." Tony told her solemnly, but with a twinkle in his eye and a slight smirk.

Shannon laughed and threw the towel at Tony who caught it, "Gibbs is teaching you bad things, come help me dry….don't turn to the dark side."

Tony stepped forward and gave a low bow, "Yes my master." he said with a straight face.

Shannon laughed, "I knew we shouldn't have let you watch Star Wars." she said shaking her head as he helped with the dishes.

* * *

><p>Tony had been here longer than the week that the policeman...No not a policeman...Mike...had told him that his uncle was getting a house and a few things set up so he could go and live with them.<p>

He had talked to his uncle Sal on the phone, and tomorrow he was going to visit him. He had had a few sleepless nights about meeting an uncle, he hadn't even known. He had had no idea that he had family apart from his father until he'd been told about his uncle.

The other man that had been with Mike Franks, Mr. Massey didn't look happy about him visiting with his uncle, but a lady who had been yesterday from child services had assured him that his uncle had passed the checks and that he was a very nice man.

Tony walked over to the VCR and looked at the choices Jethro and Kelly had picked that afternoon for tonight's celebration.

"Dumbo? Again?" He sighed.

Shannon laughed, "Yes, you know it's one of her favorites, now come and help me with the popcorn mister."

Tony laughed as he went to help.

* * *

><p>That night, as he lay in bed he turned towards the door as Jethro knocked on the door.<p>

"Hey, you awake?" he asked as the door opened a crack.

Tony nodded, "Yes." he replied.

Jethro walked in and sat on the chair near the bed. He had noticed that during the movie Tony had gone quiet. Kelly had fallen asleep and as Jethro had carried Kelly up to bed Tony had quietly followed and gone into his room.

He sat and watched as Tony sat up, "Idon'twannago." he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Jethro said

Tony grabbed the small bear that he'd been given his first night and turned pulling his knees up to his chin.

"I don't wanna go." He repeated.

Jethro looked at the boy, he'd only been with them three week but he had carved a place in the older man's heart.

Truth was he didn't want him to go either.

"You'll be meeting your uncle tomorrow, I'm going with you so you don't need to worry and Miss French from child services will be there as well. If anything goes wrong you can leave. But your uncle has been working hard to get everything ready for you. He said he didn't know about you until he was contacted and that he'd love to get to know you." Jethro said brightly.

Tony looked at Gibbs, he trusted him. In the three weeks since he had snuck into the house looking for shelter and food, Gibbs had done nothing to hurt him.

Maybe...just maybe his new uncle would care about him and he'd be just like Gibbs.

"Ok." Tony said and lay down in the bed pulling the covers up to his chin.

Gibbs walked over and tucked him in.

"I'm sure it will be fine." he reassured Tony again.

Tony smiled as he closed his eyes, "I hope he likes me…" he said as he drifted off to sleep.

Jethro ruffled his hair, "What's not to like kiddo."

He walked to the door and turned out the light, ignoring the strange feeling he was starting to get in his gut.


End file.
